


Two-way Window

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Arthur decides he's rather bored at the Garden Museum.





	Two-way Window

“And over here we have our collection of rare healing flowers, if you’d like to follow me,” the monotone guide said before walking ahead of the group.

“Merlin this was the worst idea you’ve ever had! I am so bored- do you think we can go back and take some of those hallucinogenic mushrooms?” Arthur whispered into his ear and Merlin swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. Arthur was right of course; Merlin had thought a trip to the new garden museum in London would have been fun, but he could feel himself falling asleep standing up. Still, it wouldn’t do to let Arthur think he wasn’t enjoying himself otherwise he wouldn’t hear the end of it for at least a week.

“You touch anything you aren’t supposed to and I’m withholding sex for a week. You will  _ not _ embarrass me here” Merlin whispered threateningly in response, and Arthur mock-pouted. A bored Arthur meant trouble.

The crowd gathered around an area sealed off by a glass window. “This is Lobularia Maritima, or Sweet Alysium as it is known in the common tongue...” the guide said - and Merlin almost choked when he felt Arthur’s hand resting on the top of his thigh. They were in the centre of the crowd and it was too easy to be seen. Merlin slapped his hand away. “... the room is at a stable temperature of 11 degrees. This plant thrives in cooler weather”

Arthur’s hand returned, and this time he palmed at Merlin’s dick, and fuck if he wasn’t already hard. He looked up at Arthur’s face, and Arthur was looking at the flower in front of them - not giving anything away.  _ Fine,  _ if that was how he wanted to play.

Merlin leaned over to his boyfriend and breathed against his ear before whispering “You know, I bet they keep loads of storage rooms in this place. It’s a shame I won’t be letting you fuck me in any of them” and Arthur squeezed at Merlin’s throbbing dick before finally turning to face him. The crowd in front of them dispersed and the men moved away from each other. They simultaneously began looking around the room, and when their eyes fell on a door to their left - they barely made it through before Arthur slammed Merlin against the wall and pressed their mouths together.

There was something about times like this; where they were in public and didn’t plan anything and where Arthur was desperately pulling at Merlin’s clothes and biting his neck and grinding against him that made Merlin’s head spin. He looked over Arthur’s shoulder to the long mirror on the wall behind him and saw the way he was kneading his partner’s bare back.  _ Fuck,  _ Arthur’s back was hot.

Merlin pushed into Arthur, forcing their cocks to rub together through their jeans and Arthur pulled away from biting Merlin’s neck with a “Oh fuck, Merlin. Get the fuck on that table!”. Not one to disobey an order, Merlin immediately ran to the table, knocking off the flower that stood atop it, he practically jumped onto it with excitement. The table was  _ freezing _ against his back and the sensation sent a shiver down his spine. “Clothes Merlin” demanded Arthur, and with a flash of gold - their clothes were deposited on the floor.

It took not time at all for Arthur to work Merlin open, and Merlin gripped the sides of the table in preparation as Arthur climbed up onto his knees and put Merlin’s ankles over his shoulders. Once lined up he looked Merlin dead in the eye. “You will  _ never”  _ he said, and punctuated the word with a hard deep thrust “withhold  _ sex _ ” and another “from  _ me _ ” and another. He leaned back slightly and spanked the side of Merlin’s arse before thrusting into him deep, hard and fast.

It took everything he had to try and be quiet - but that was all part of the thrill. Knowing there were people nearby but that they’d never know. That they’d never hear.

When Arthur’s breathing became staggered and desperate, he stroked at Merlin’s cock once - sending them both into a dizzying climax.

 

~~

 

When they left the room in post-coital bliss, the first thing they noticed wasn’t the crowds of people staring at them open-mouthed. No, it was the long window to the room that once held the Sweet Alysium flower - in which now stood an empty table, the remains of the plant on the floor.

Merlin gulped and looked at Arthur who had a playful smirk on his face. _It was a one way fucking window._

“You knew” said Merlin, shaking and breathless.

“Of course I did, Merlin.” Arthur replied. “Everyone had to know that you don’t tell me what to do,” and then he winked at Merlin and why the hell was this turning Merlin on even more?

“Is that so?” Merlin teased, and when Arthur raised his eyebrows - Merlin placed a hand, very publicly, over Arthur’s again-hard dick. Before Merlin could utter another word, he was lifted over Arthur’s shoulders and on their way out they were met by security who all but banned them from the place - but neither of them gave a flying fuck.

They barely made it through the door before Arthur tackled him and fucked him over the dresser in the hall- and this time, Merlin didn’t hold back. He wanted the fucking world to hear.


End file.
